1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outlet cap for the upper end of a furnace flue pipe and the cap is constructed in a manner to allow substantially unrestricted passage of furnace gases therethrough while at the same time preventing downdrafts in the associated flue pipe as a result of wind incident upon the upper end of the flue pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of caps heretofore have been provided for use on the upper outlet end of furnace flue pipes. These caps are constructed in a manner to prevent foreign objects from falling down into the flue pipe and also to prevent blockage of the upper end of the flue pipe by accumulated snow and/or ice forming as a result of condensation during extremely cold weather. However, high efficiency furnaces utilizing propane as fuel are designed to include a lock-out switch and if high winds are incident upon the upper end of a furnace flue pipe the lock-out switch senses the windy conditions and the resultant downdraft in the flue pipe and terminates operation of the associated furnace. The wind cap of the instant invention is designed to prevent winds incident upon the upper outlet end of an associated flue pipe from causing downdrafts within the pipe and the lock-out switch of an associated furnace to terminate operation of the furnace.